Kal-El (Earth-One)
:* : Superman derives his powers from a yellow sun. :* : The exact limits of Superman's strength is unknown. Superman's known feats include moving various planets by use a giant chain, and having the strength necessary to transform coals into diamonds. Exposure to a white sun can exceed Superman's "normal" strength level. :* : Under ordinary circumstances, his body was really invulnerable, suffering damage only when his weaknesses were present (kryptonite, magic and red sun). He could even support to nuclear blasts and assault of other kryptonians. Some rigors could do harm to him (kryptonian level hand-to-hand attacks, the Disintegration Pit in Fortress of Solitude, the Sun, etc). Psionics could also effect him but unless done quickly Superman's superconcentration would overcome most enemies who used mind control techniques on him, same as did magic forms that did not immediately immobilize him whereby he would move out of their range of effectiveness. ::* : Superman can live almost indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. ::* : He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. ::* : He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Clark is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. :* : Superman is capable of flying at faster-than-light speeds while in space, even breaking the time and dimensional barriers. Superman can fly across the universe to distant galaxies and distant planets in other solar systems through space warps and is known to fly across the solar system in no time mostly to get his mind off things. ::* ::* : Besides time-travel by flight, he could send an enemy to other time with a punch. :* : He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash on a planet, Superman is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. :* : Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. :* : Superman can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. :* : Superman can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. One time, when he was Superboy, he used it to reignite the Sun, which had been drained by a Sun-Eater. :* : Superman also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. ::*'Telescopic Vision': The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ::*'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ::*'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. :* Super Ventriloquism: he could project his voice by miles-lenght. :* : Clark could use hypnotic abilities, increased by his kryptonian glasses. :* ::* : he could learn surgery in minutes by read the apropriate books, and re-build a blown computer by recall where each component was. Data processing speed is equivalent to a TRS-80.Superman in The Computers That Saved Metropolis | Abilities = * : Superman on occasion piloted the Supermobile. * * * : Brilliant scientist and inventor, especially in robotics. * : In combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. * * : Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. * : Clark is one of the top reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by Lois Lane. * : Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. * : Appears to speak every known language on Earth as well as several alien languages. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : On Earth-One, existed various kinds of kryptonite, each one affecting Superman in a particular way. * : the vulnerability varies upon writer to writer; in common way, his invulnerability doesn't protect him against magical attacks, or common attacks from a supernatural being. Superman also can't use directly his powers against enchanted objects or supernatural beings, being almost a common human being in a fight against a vampire, for example. | Equipment = *Super Uniform: when just a normal cloth under Krypton's red sun, the super uniform is indestructible under our yellow sun; but being maleable, it offer few protection to Superman while he is powerless; it could support extreme heat and cold (protecting anything wraped within its cape against heat friction), but no very against impacts, exactly as a bulletproof vest could protect a user from penetrating bullets, but not the impact itself. *Kryptonian Lenses: Superman can use this glasses to project his Heat Vision without melt. Also used to create a illusion of seems a more older and weaker person while in his Clark Kent persona. This illusion can be recorded by videos and photos. Until when far from the glasses, the illusion can last 48 hours. *Superman Robots *Super-computer: located in Fortress of Solitude *Various super science devices to aid him in analyzing and protecting the universe that were based on his native Kryptonian heritage from super powered android duplicates to interdimensional transporters. | Transportation = *Usually just flies under his own power, but occasionally made use of a Supermobile to compensate for loss of powers or for protection against NON Yellow Sun systems (mostly red sun) whereby Kal-EL would lose all of his powers. During his time in Kandor as Nightwing, Kal-El utilized a rocket belt to give him the ability to fly as he would be able to under Earth's yellow sun. | Weapons = * Phantom Zone Projector | Notes = | Trivia = * Superman was a honorary citizen of all the United Nations. | Wikipedia = Superman | Recommended = | Links = *Superman Through the Ages }} Category:Superboy